Por lo que reste de vida
by lulu291
Summary: La vida de Sora despues de conocer a Tai. Cancion:Por lo que reste de vida. Cantante:Thalia Taiora -


**Amo que me digas que me amas**

 **Que me beses con tu boca**

 **Sonrojandome asta el alma**

Aaaaaaa. El que a hecho de esta mujer. Cada dia que paso junto a el me siento completa. Me gusta que me acaricie el cabello cuando estamos viendo una pelicula, me gustan sus besos que saben a chocolate, me gusta perderme en su mirada, me gustan sus abrazos, me gusta cuando se preocupa por mi, me gusta cuando me protege, pero lo que mas amo es que me diga que me ama. A cada minuto que paso con el, me lo recuerda. Y acompañado de esas palabras que para mi son la mejor melodia, me da un beso. Un beso lleno de amor que consigue sonrojarme.

 **Asomarme a tu ventana**

 **Y despeinarme la costumbre**

 **Ver tu amanecer**

 **Como ilumina mi penumbra**

Aun recuerdo cuando era solo una chica enamorada de su vecino sexi. Me levantaba mas temprano para abrir las cortinas de mi ventana, cojer mis binoculares y estar atenta a su ventana. Cuando despertaba se estiraba y despeinaba su cabello. Intente muchas veces parar esta mala costumbre pero era imposible. Cada mañana que lo veia despertar era como un rayo de luz que iluminaba hasta la oscuridad mas profunda de mi habitacion. Verlo despertar me ponia de buen humor y cuando no lo veia maldecia a los cuatro vientos mi mala suerte .De una o dos veces el me pillaba mirandolo con los binoculares y sonreia. Pero yo hacia que miraba la ventana de ariba de la suya, que ni sabia a quien pertenecia ese departamento.

 **Amo que me robes la mirada**

 **El cafe por las manianas**

 **Y despertar entre tus ramas**

Cada vez que lo veia en el almuerzo no lo paraba de mirarlo. Mi amiga reia de mi por este hecho pero ella no estaba tampoco en una buena posicion para que lo haga. El primer dia de clases nos anunciaron que teniamos dos nuevos compañeros. Me sorprendi al ver que uno de ellos era el y el otro su mejor amigo, que trai loca a mi mejor amiga. De ese dia siempre en el almuerzo se sentaron los dos al lado mio y de mi BFF. Nos tratamos con tanta confianza como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida. Algunas veces me robaba el cafe por las mañanas por que el suyo no bastaba con despertarlo y yo no me quejaba. Los cuatro nos volvimos mejores amigos y saliamos cada sabado. Cuando ibamos al cine la mayoreia de las veces yo me quedaba dormida. Y al despertar me encontraba abrazada por unos fuertes brazos que pertenecian a el. El solo sonreia cuando yo dormia, me lo dijo mi amiga.

 **Que me mires de reojo si cometo**

 **una imprudecian**

 **Que mis gestos y mis labios**

 **sean de toda tu incumbencia**

Un dia en la hora de educacion fisica una de las populares del colegio me puso el pie delante y yo como torpe me cai. Las chicas empezaron a reirse de mi y los chicos del otro lado del campo tambien. Mi BFF no estaba para defenderme, lamentablemente tenia gripe. El mejor amigo de el se escapo del colegio para hacerle una visita a mi amiga. Pero lo vi ahi, salir de la fila de chicos y correr hacia mi. Me tomo por los brazos y me levanto. Y me pregunto si estaba bien. Yo le dije que si. Camine dos pasos y me cai. Me abia torcido el tobillo. El me cargo al estilo princesa, le pedio permiso al profesor y me llevo a la enfermeria. En esos momentos mi corazon latia a mil por hora. En el camino hacia la enfermeria, el solo me dio una misa que tenia que ser mas atenta con estas cosas, que no tenia que dejar que esa chica se burlara de mi y que de ahora en adelante no me quitaria la mirada de encima para que no me pase nada. Pero el no sabia que yo estaba atenta a sus gestos cuando hablaba y que de vez en cuando miraba esos labios que ansiaba probar. Cuanto me hubiera gustado que el sintiera tolo lo que yo sentia en ese momento

 **Doy mi alma,doy mi cuerpo,doy mis huesos**

 **Te entrego todo, asta las cosas que no tengo**

Un dia tuvo un accidente y necesitaba sangre AB negativo. Sus padres estaban de viaje y no podian venir hasta dentro de una semana. Yo no tenia esa sangre y no podia hacer nada, pero conocia a alguien que si puede hacer algo. Un amigo mio que le encantaba las computadoras tenia la misma sangre. Corri a su casa desesperdamente y el me abrio. Le dije lo que pasaba y el estava dispuesto a donar de su sangre para salvarlo. Mi amiga estaba conmigo en cada momento, ya sabia de mis sentimientos y creo que su mejor amigo se dio cuenta tambien. Pasamos de esta con su reabilitacion que duro una semana. Cada dia lo iba a ver y le trai bombones. Su mejor amigo le llevo una consola con juegos para que no se aburas en nuestra ausencia. Mi BFF le llevo un oso mas grande que el para que lo abrace cada vez que nos extrañe. Mi amigo, el que le dio sangre solo dijo ''Que te recuperes pronto '' y se fue. Nunca fue de muchas palabras pero aun asi lo conozco de mucho tiempo y se que tiene que cenar con su familia. Esa vez estaba dispuesta a dar todo mi ser por el hasta lo que no tenia estaba dispuesta a obtenerlo por el. Solo para que el este bien.

 **Te doy mis ojos para verme en tu mirada**

 **Te doy mi almohada , la de plumas, la que amas.**

En biologia nos sentamos juntos. No recuerdo de que se trataba pero se que nos dijieron que miraramos al sol y despues a los ojos de nuestro compañero. Cuando nos toco mirarnos a los ojos yo, miraba mi reflejo en esos bellos ojos que me hipnotizaban. En ellos veia un brillo unico. En nadie habia visto esa alegria que el transmitia. Bueno, en nadie que no sea mi amiga cuando dices las palabras ''vamonos de compras''. En ese mismo dia nos tocaba hacer un proyecto para historia, la materia que mas odiaba. Decidimos hacer el proyecto en mi casa. A cada rato se tiraba en la cama diciendo que le abure historia y que mi almohada de plumas era muy suave y comoda. Para ser sincera, esa se volvio mi almohada favorita

 **Por lo que reste de vida**

 **Yo me la paso contigo**

 **Comiendo de tu boca**

 **El tiempo que me queda**

 **Luchando contra el mundo**

 **Y contra la marea (x2)**

Nuestro primer beso fue en una heladeria a las afueras de la ciudad. Estabamos comiendo un helado de nuestros sabores preferidos. Sin querer me manche los labios con vainilla y cuando estaba por limpiarme senti algo sobre mis labios. Eran los suyos que me estaban besando y limpiando la vainilla de los mios. El beso fue dulce, romantico, fue ... fue ... fue un beso de pelicula. Sus labios eran dulces, suaves, con aroma a chocolate y canela, encajaban perfectamente en mi boca. Cuando nos separamos yo sentia mis mejillas arder por el fuerte sonrojo y el sonrei. Y las palabras magicas llegaron ''Me gustas'' yo solo susure'' tu tambien me gustas'' El dibujo una sonrisa mas grande que la del gato Chesire, de Alice en el pais de las maravillas. Y pregunto lo que tanto queria oir ''Quieres ser mi novia?''. Yo no tenia palabras. Habia soñado con este momento pero nunca pense que se iba a hacer realidad. Yo solo asenti. El sonrio, tomo mi mano, pago la cuenta y me llevo a caminar por el parque. Ese fue mi primer beso. Con ese beso afirme que queria estar con el toda mi vida.

 **Juro que amo todas tus carencias**

 **Aunque prueben mi paciencia**

 **Amo todo si es contigo**

Era lunes y yo le estaba contando a mi amiga de lo que paso el sabado. Ella me felicito pero despues se quedo con la boca abierta mirando tras mio. Yo me voltee y lo vi ahi junto a la popular que me puso el pie una vez. La chica le estaba coqueteando y el ni se daba cuenta, ya que parecia mas dormido que despierto. Caminaban hacia aqui. Mi BFF se dio rapidamente la vuelta, metio unas monedas en el aparato de cafe, cojio el cafe y me lo dio. Me susuro al oido ''Ayudalo a despertarse''' y se fue. Camine algunos pasos hacia el y le di el cafe. Lo tomo de un trago. La chica que estaba a su lado me miraba mal pero eso a mi no me importaba. Tiro el vaso de plastico al basurero y me beso. Medio instituto estaba observando ese beso. Cuando nos separamos cojio mi mano y empezo a caminar conmigo hacia el salon. La chica hecha una fiera se dio la vuelta y se fue de ese pasillo. Mi mejor amiga estaba al lado de la puerta del salon junto a su mejor amigo. Cuando nos vieron solo sonrieron. Nosotros le devolvimos la sonrisa. Ya me encargaria yo de interogar a mi BFF hacerca de la amistad que tiene con ese de su lado. Pero la verdad es que nunca dude de el. Se que es un poco despistado, desordonado y gloton pero aun asi con sus defectos lo amo. Si estoy con el no me importa nada. Solo se que amare todo lo que diga y lo que haga.

 **Amo eso que senti cuando te vi**

 **Entre todo lo que amo**

 **No amo nada mas que a ti**

A mi me gusta jugar tenis,comer dulces con mi BFF y ver esas telenovelas baratas que te hacen llorar por nada, ir de campo con mis amigos de toda la vida, que son: ese chico que quiere ser doctor, mi amigo el de la computadora, la hiperactiva de mi amiga con gafas, el pequeño niño pacifico, el peliazul misterioso, el idiota del futbol y mi BFF. Me gusta la musica pop, ir de vez en cuando con mi mejor amiga de compras, mi color de toda la vida es el rojo, hacer desfiles de moda en mi casa con mis amigas, cocinar para mis papas y muchas otras cosas. Pero desde que te conoci, mi vida cambio del todo. Desde que vi tus ojos mi mundo dio un giro de 360 grados y ahora lo que mas me gusta y lo que mas amo es el.

 **Doy mi alma, doy mi cuerpo, doy mis huesos**

 **Te entrego todo,asta las cosas que no tengo**

Aun recuerdo ese dia en que fuimos el y yo de campo por un dia. En el dia situamos la tienda de acampar al lado de un precioso lago. Nos bañamos, nos reiamos, nos besabamos de vez en cuando. Lo mejor de todo fue que en la noche hicimos una fogata y nos sentamos abrazados en frente de ella. Despues nos tumbamos y vimos las estrellas y costelaciones. Una se parecia a su cabello y empece a reir. El sin saber por que reia, me tomo por la cintura y me hacerco a un calido abrazo. Daria todo por que ese momento no se rompiera.

 **Te doy mis ojos para verme en tu mirada**

 **Te doy mi almohada, la de plumas, la que amas**

Siempre caminabamos por el parque de la mano. A el le gustaba que el viento juegue con su cabello al igual que a mi. Adora jugar con el balon de futbol al igual que yo. A los dos nos encantan las peliculas de accion. A los dos ... si continuo asi os aburire. Solo puedo decir que nos gustaba casi las mismas cosas pero en caracter no somos iguales. Pero eso no importa. Solo se que lo amo y el tambien me ama a mi.

 **Por lo que reste de vida**

 **Yo me la paso contigo**

 **Comiendo de tu boca**

 **El tiempo que me queda**

 **Luchando contra el mundo**

 **Y contra la marea (x4)**

Y mirenme ahora. Con un vestido blanco y con un futuro maravilloso. Estoy delante de la inglesia. Mi padre esta a mi lado preparado para llevarme al altar. 6 años de novios con el amor de mi vida y ahora a los 22 me casare con el. Entro del brazo de mi padre, suena la musica y veo alli a mis seres queridos.

Por una parte estaba mi amigo de la computadora, Izzy Izumi junto con su novia. Mas alla veo a un grandioso medico y amigo, Joe Kido que me esta sonriendo. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Mi amigo peliazul misterioso, Ken Ichijouji y su esposa hiperactiva ,Yoley que es tambien mi amiga, cargan con dos niños d añ siendo mas pequeña que yo, Yoley se caso a los 18 cuando ya esperaba un hijo de Ken. En otro banquillo esta mi amigo pacifico, Cody Hida. Dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro al ver que Cody consiguio traer al maniatico del futbol, Daivis Motomiya desde California hasta Japon. Muevo mis labios diciendo ''Gracias''.

Mas alla esta mi madre, Toshiko escapando algunas lagrimas felices al ver que su unica hija con un vestido de novia y por ser entregada a un buen hombre. Por el otro lado veo a tu hermana y mi cuñada, Hikari Yagami que estaba junto a su novio que es hermano del esposo de mi BFF, Takeru Takaishi que estaban muy felices por mi y por el. Desde el primer momento en que conoci a Kari, me cayo bien al igual que Takeru. Mas alla estaban mis suegros, Yuuko y Susumo Yagami. Los dos me aceptaron de primer momento en la familia. Dijieron que no habia mejor persona que yo para ser su esposa.

Mas alla estaba mi dama de honor tambien conocida como BFF o mejor amiga, Mimi Tachikawa que cargaba con un bebe al igual que su esposo y mejor amigo de mi futuro marido, Yamato Ishida. Ahora ya no es Mimi Tachikawa si no Mimi Ishida. La muy linda se caso en Las Vegas hace un año y medio y no me invito a su boda. Tuve suerte que solo fue por el civil. Pero eso es otra historia que os contare otro dia. Ahora tiene dos lindos gemelos que son igualitos a su padre. Los dos son varones para desgracia de mi amiga que queria una niña pero la vida le salio con que eran dos y no uno. Aun recuerdo cuando Yamato se desmayo al ver salir de Mimi dos bebes y no uno. Fue muy comico al ver como se desmayaba en medio del salon. Esos bebes solo tienen 8 meses. Uno era cargado por el padre y otro por la madre. Los dos hacen un lindo matrimonio.

Y finalmente el. Canocido como Taichi Yagami mi futuro esposo y el hombre con el cual pasare el resto de mis dias. Mi padre me entrega a el y el cura empieza la misa. Finalmente llego la hora.

\- Taichi Yagami, acepta como esposa a Sora Takenouchi para amarla, cuidarla ... hasta que la muerte os separe? (No me se esto de la pregunta. Lo siento)

\- Acepto.

\- Sora Takenouchi, aceptas como esposo a Taichi Yagami para amarlo, cuidarlo... hasta que la muerte os separe?

\- Acepto.

\- Pues os declaro marido y mujer.

\- Vivan los novios!

Oigo gritar a Mimi y Yamato...Jajajaja...pobre Matt, se le esta contajiando el entusiasmo de Mimi

\- Puede besar a la novia.

Tai me da un beso dulce y apasionado.

\- Estaremos siempre juntos, verdad?

\- Por lo que reste de vida, Tai

Y otra vez nos fundimos en un largo beso

 **Por lo que reste de vida**

FIN.


End file.
